


Ventures of Marialana Suephersa the Fair

by BookGirlFan



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ventures of Marialana Suephersa the Fair. Being the story of the Spirit of Spring, and her eventual demise.</p><p>Reposted from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventures of Marialana Suephersa the Fair

Marialana Suephersa, the mystical spirit of Spring, floated gently through the snow topped trees. Her long blonde tresses spread out behind her in gentle waves, glimmering in the sunlight filtering through the trees. Her stunningly beautiful eyes were currently amethyst, reflecting her peaceful mood. Her eyes changed with her mood, being able to turn from the brilliant purple they currently were, to a dark and stormy blue when she was angry, black in despair, silver in sadness, deep green in joy, and many other colors besides. She wore a long floaty pink dress, drifting past her ankles, and flowing all around her.

As Marialana wandered, the trees leaned away from her, awed, as she thought, at her very presence. Being the spirit of Spring, Marialana could speak to the trees, raise flowers from the ground, and ride the passage of the winds, bringing growth and sunshine behind her wherever she went. In her wanderings, her thoughts dwelled often on the spirit she had heard much talk about. The spirit of winter, essential in defeating Pitch, the Nightmare King, and who as a result, had become a Guardian. Reputedly, he was the Guardian of Fun, the spirit of winter, and, apparently, totally hot. It was entirely a coincidence that he was said to often visit this part of the woods.

As Marialana walked out of the trees and into a clearing, dreaming of meeting Jack Frost, and the amazing feats they would accomplish together, she suddenly walked straight into someone. Naturally, being the epitome of grace and beauty, she did not fall, but simply renewed her acquaintance with the ground beneath her.

"Who are you?" The one she had encountered asked haughtily.

"I am Marialana Suephersa, the Spirit of Spring, one loved by all, and one who loves all," Marialana replied sweetly. "Who are you?

"I am Summer Seasons, one and only spirit of summer, and I don't want you around here!" The girl who made this proclamation stood straight, hands on her hips as she glared at Marialana. Her curly red hair reached nearly to her waist, forming a cape that flowed behind her with every move. Her green dress and golden belt matched her bright green eyes, flecked with gold, and framed by long, dark eyelashes. The overall affect was one of stunning beauty, beauty to rival that of Marialana's, which was not something Marialana liked.

"I have every right to be here," Marialana said, lifting her head regally. "This forest is free for all."

"I won't have you getting between me and Jacky, so go away! You don't belong here!" Summer shouted angrily, her green eyes lit up with fury.

"You and Jacky?" A voice came from behind them. A young woman came out, dressed in an array of oranges and browns. Her raven black locks framed her lovely face, calling attention to her ice blue eyes. "I am Sapphyre de Ureliion, and if anyone has a right to call Jack "Jacky" it would be me!"

"Why?" Marialana asked.

"I was here first," Sapphyre said imperiously.

"No you weren't!"

"I was first!"

"I think you're mistaken, missy, I was clearly first-"

"I don't care who was first, I'll be last!"

"You do that, and I'll have already left with-"

"Who, your mother?"

"He is mine!"

"Is not!"

Many voices came from the trees all around, as girls stepped to claim the right to be Jack Frost's one love. Soon, the clearing was filled with an array of females, of a wide range of appearances, yet all devastatingly beautiful. The volume of the bickering grew higher and higher, then higher again, as more girls joined in, each trying to ensure that their claim to Jack was heard above all others, until-

The object of their affections came suddenly into view. As the girls caught sight of him, they began screaming.

"Jack!"

"Jacky!"

"I love you!"

"Love me!"

"Marry me!"

"Jack Frost!"

Taking one look at the array of screaming girls, Jack Frost took the only sensible option. He retreated to a safe distance, and blasted them all with ice. As the ice hit the girls, they melted, leaving a pool of glittery pink goo as the only evidence they ever existed. Jack smiled, thinking it was all over. Little did he realise, this was only the beginning.


End file.
